Where Madara Actually Died
by Corselli
Summary: AU Dimensional Travel What's this about the Yondaime being alive, the Kyuubi never attacking, and most importantly- How could Namikaze Naruto not be a ninja? What happened to Uzumaki Naruto and why is he even here? WHERE is here?
1. That's Not Naruto

"What happened?" the livid Yondaime asked the chuunin as they walked down the hospital hallways.

"My friend and I were going to the training grounds when we saw a man standing over a boy. The man disappeared just as we saw him, but we remember that he was wearing a black cloak. We think that there was something red and white on the cloak but if there was the man disappeared too fast for us to be able to tell." The chuunin said quickly.

"Then what?" Minato urged the chuunin to continue, his anger subsiding to a calm curiosity.

The chuunin nodded. "We went over to the boy to see if he was alright. I recognized him as your son, Hokage-sama, so we immediately brought him to the hospital. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, but it was battered and it looked like he had been in a big fight."

The chuunin paused. "But… Naruto isn't a ninja right, Hokage-sama? He never passed the academy exams…"

Minato nodded. "Which means that this boy- the one that you brought in- isn't Naruto." The two slowed as they came to a door which two ANBU were guarding. The ANBU saluted the Hokage.

"Yes, he isn't." The chuunin paused. "But Hokage-sama…"

Minato looked to the chuunin. "Yes Iruka-san?"

The brown-haired, scarred academy teacher looked at the Yondaime with a worried, yet serious, look on his face.

"He looks just like him."

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

Naruto slowly woke up, but kept his eyes shut, unsure of what had happened. Last he remembered, Jiraiya had been telling him about another of his plot ideas (which Naruto never listened to, but that's beside the point) when the Akatsuki-

"The Akatsuki!" Naruto nearly fell out of the bed he was in. "Wait a minute… this doesn't look like some sort of prison…" He was in white room with a big window with blinds that were currently shut. Instead of the dripping cave he imagined he should've been waking up in, this reminded him more like Konoha's hospital rooms.

"Why would it be?"

Naruto jumped at the voice behind him and turned.

A medic was holding his charts and eyeing Naruto curiously, smiling. "I assure you, you're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you. I have no idea who these 'Akatsuki' people are."

"Oh…" Naruto kind of trusted the man. He was pretty sure this guy was telling the truth.

"Naruto-sama, I'm going to need to ask you to lie back down. You haven't healed from your injuries yet."

"But- uh..." Naruto looked at him blankly, having almost no idea what was happening. "Wait, please, no '-sama'!" he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such an honorific.

The medic shook his head. "Thank you for the gesture, Naruto-sama, but please, it is not my place."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked. He was getting scared.

"That's not Naruto, Shen."

Both of them turned to see Iruka enter the room. The medic gasped.

"What?" They both turned to the blond in the bed.

Naruto was in shock. "How can you say that, Iruka-sensei! I've known since I was 7 years old!"

Iruka looked sharply at Naruto. "Don't call me that. I've never taught you in my life."

"Wha-?" Naruto started to cry. "You- you can't say that! You take me out to ramen every week! You were the only person who could catch me after a prank! You gave me my headband after the thing with Mizuki and the scroll!"

"Namikaze Naruto is not a ninja." Iruka said firmly.

Naruto was confused. Sniffing back his tears, he asked, "Namikaze?"

"Whoever you are, you are not Namikaze Naruto."

The blond frowned. "Of course I'm not him. I'm _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

"Uzumaki?" The three of them turned to the new voice that came from the door. Naruto gasped.

Minato looked at the boy who resembled his son so much. "Wow. You were right Iruka-kun, he does look like Naruto. Except for those marks on his face."

Naruto was shocked. Wildly, he pointed at the man who he had admired all his life. "But- but- But you're DEAD!"

"What?" They were all thoroughly confused. "But I'm right here. Obviously I'm not dead."

"But the seal and the kyuubi and GAAH!" Naruto clutched his head. "This is impossible! It's absolutely impossible that you're here! Wait! I've got it! It must be a genjutsu!"

Forming the handseal, he closed his eyes and yelled, "KAI!"

Naruto peeked through his eyelids to see all of them still there. "GAH! It didn't work! What was it that Sakura-chan said to use? Oh yeah!" He brought his arm up to his mouth.

Minato realized what he was about to do and reached out to stop him. "No- wait!"

But Naruto ignored the Yondaime and bit down on his arm. Hard. He cringed in pain and released himself. His teeth had pierced the skin, and his arm was bleeding.

The medic hurried to get it bandaged up, but the Yondaime stopped him. The wound was already healing. All three spectators stared.

Naruto looked up to see that they were all still there. "Why haven't you guys disappeared already! I'm not as bad with Genjutsu as I was before! Seriously, can this get any worse?"

It was just then that a boy around Naruto's age burst into the room.

"Is Mom giving birth, Dad?"

That was when Uzumaki Naruto saw Namikaze Naruto for the first time.

**Chapter Word Count: 907 **

**Total Word Count: 907**

**Author's Note: **

**This idea originated because I was reading **_**Vis ά Vis**_**, and I was thinking about all of the stories where Naruto goes to a universe where the Yondaime is alive, and ya di ya di ya. Well, all of the one's I've come across have one general thing in common- there's only one Naruto in each universe. And as you can tell, this one has two. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to write and post new chapters.**

**Keep reading~**

**Corselli**


	2. What? You're definitely not a clone!

**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting the response I got (I don't have any regular readers except my beta and that's because she's my best friend **_**and**_** she's my beta), and it made me really happy. Is that sad at all? Anyways, sorry if the last chapter was short. I just felt like it needed to feel short and choppy cause that's what the atmosphere was supposed to be like anyways.**

**On to the story!**

"_Is Mom giving birth, Dad?"_ Namikaze Naruto yelled as he ran into the hospital room. He looked around, seeing his father, a chuunin, a medic nin, and himself on the table. "Wait, Mom's not in here… huh? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The other blond boy reiterated. He pointed at Naruto. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hmph." Naruto snorted. Did he really not know who he was? "I'm Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

"What?" the blond said. "You are definitely not one of my clones."

"Naruto, get out of here." Minato interrupted. The Naruto in bed began to get up "-No not you!" He laid back down. Minato addressed the one who ran into the room. "No, you're mom is not giving birth. And you're not supposed to be in here! How did you get past the ANBU, anyways?"

Namikaze Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I just promised them a free meal at Ichiraku's."

"Get out." Minato said sternly, pointing at the door. "I'm going to have to talk with you later when I get home!"

"Fine! Whatever." Was the response, along with the slam of the hospital door.

"Kids…" The Yondaime muttered, turning to the blond in bed. "I need you to tell me your name and the village you come from."

"Sure," Uzumaki Naruto said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a genin of Konohagakure."

The Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I've met you before, and I've met every ninja of Konoha."

"Well, I've never met you either. You're supposed to be dead." Naruto replied.

"Why is that?"

"'Cause around 15 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and you died sealing it inside of me." Naruto said. He was pretty sure that everyone already knew about the Kyuubi and him.

"The Kyuubi? As in the nine-tailed demon fox?" The Yondaime asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "Something about trading your life for the Kyuubi's, and you getting to be in the Shinigami's stomach for the rest of eternity-"

"The Kyuubi has never attacked Konoha. There have never been any reports of the Kyuubi even being on the earth except through legends." The Hokage interrupted. "I don't know what happened to you, or why you believe this even happened, but obviously you're going to need some help."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as the group turned to leave. "I can show you proof!" He pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach. He channeled some chakra through the area. Then, before their eyes, the Kyuubi's seal faded into existence."

"Hah," Iruka said, "All that proves is that you have something sealed inside of you. How can you prove it's the Kyuubi-"

"No, wait a minute…" Minato stopped Iruka, coming closer to bed. His fingers traced the black lines of the seal, just above Naruto's stomach. "…with this mark here to control the chakra flow, and this limiter here and here… and then that gateway mark and these markings show that there's pact with the Shini-!"

The Yondaime stopped his mutterings. After a moment he stepped back and said, "No, the only reason why this boy would have this kind of seal is if he carried one of the Great Demons inside of him. And according to our intelligence, all have been accounted for except for…" He trailed off.

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto supplied the answer. "Told ya I was right."

The Yondaime was quiet for a couple minutes. "Okay, listen to me. I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you, beginning with the Kyuubi attack. I'm assuming that you were born around that time?"

Naruto nodded.

"Right," Minato nodded in confirmation. "Iruka, get me a Yamanaka and Mourino Ibiki in here right now."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Iruka rushed off to complete the task given to him.

"Now, before you get started, I want you to answer one question for me…" Minato said.

Naruto shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

Minato narrowed his eyes, "Why is your family name 'Uzumaki'?"

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

"Hmph," Naruto walked out of the hospital grumbling. "Stupid guy who couldn't even recognize me. I mean, come on, it was obvious that he was a spy trying to impersonate me, but come on! What was with those facial marks! And me? A clone? Seriously, everyone knows I'm no ninja…"

The blond sulked as he made his way towards the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. He was so going to get busted for leaving on the job, but he thought that his mom was going into labor! Maybe he should've checked first… like with any of the ninja, the medical staff, or even the ANBU, but hey, he wanted to be there for his mom! He didn't have time to check to see if his dad was just going to the hospital for some random guy that looked him or if he was going for his newborn child.

"Where have you been, Namikaze?" Teuchi asked as the blond walked in. "You ran off like those ninja do in a crisis.

"Sorry, thought that Mom was going into labor. She had Mophead Masato two weeks early, and the doctor said that there could be complications with the pregnancy since this is her fourth." Naruto told him.

Ayame turned the corner and handed him an apron. "Two orders of Miso and one Pork. When is she due, anyways?"

"In about a month."

Naruto grabbed ingredients off of the shelf and handed them to Teuchi. "By the way, if two ANBU that go by the names of Groundhog and Chipmunk come by, they get a meal on the house. I owe them one."

"What did you do this time?" Teuchi rolled his eyes.

"I bribed them with a free meal if they let me past so I could see my dad." Naruto told him.

Teuchi laughed.

"Shut up, man!" Naruto said. "I'm sorry that I left, but there's no way you're gonna fire me! I'm the best ramen cook that you've ever had."

"Yeah, I know Naruto." Teuchi chuckled. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to turn this place into an actual restaurant, instead of just a ramen stand."

Naruto snorted, "Hmph. Yeah, makes my family super proud to see their oldest son as a ramen cook."

"Don't talk like that! They're plenty proud of you." Teuchi said, patting the boy on the back. "And if it's any consolation, Naruto, I'm really glad you didn't become a ninja."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, "thanks."

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the Yondaime. "My family name? Hell if I know. I'm an orphan. I've got no idea who my parents were. The Old Man is the one who named me. Or at least, he gave me my last name. He did tell me that my parents were the ones that wanted to name me 'Naruto'. Said that they got it from a book or something. Maybe Ero-sennin knows something about it."

"Old Man? Ero-sennin? Who are they?" Minato asked.

"Oh," Naruto said, "The Sandaime and Jiraiya. I mean, the Old Man is the one who looked after me as a kid and all, and Ero-sennin is teaching me right now- Oh crap! Ero-sennin!"

Naruto jumped from the bed (again), but was held down by the Yondaime. "Easy there. What do you mean, Jiraiya was teaching you?"

"Well, because of Akatsuki, Jiraiya took me away from the village to train for the last 2 years. We've got one more year before we were supposed to come back, but I suppose he brought me here 'cause Akatsuki attacked us. I must have been injured enough that he needed the Old Lady to fix me up or something." Naruto said.

"Uh, you weren't brought in by Jiraiya-sensei, kid." Minato told him. "Iruka-san and another chuunin were heading towards the training grounds when you and another man in black appeared out of thin air. The report says that you were beaten to death while the other man disappeared as fast as he appeared, leaving you on the ground. Iruka-san is the one who brought you."

"Huh?" Naruto said, a little bit disbelieving. He didn't get a chance to say much more because Iruka entered with Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki.

**Chapter Word Count: 1,363**

**Total Word Count: 2270**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, another chapter out, and it's a personal record for me! Well, not really. I just got this out faster than I expected to! It's more serious than what I wanted it to be like, but writing humor isn't my forte. I enjoy writing stories that explore a person's psychological character, which this story has a bunch of (potentially).**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this! Reviews are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to write and post new chapters. **

**Keep reading~**

**Corselli**


End file.
